


Sing For Me

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How come when I don’t want to train, you yell at me, but when he doesn’t want to train, you let him drag us into a karaoke night instead?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing For Me

“Wash, remind me again why we’re doing this?”

“You know why Tucker.”

“Just… explain it to me again.”

“Because Caboose has been really upset lately and if he wants to do other stuff instead of training tonight, then we’re going to do them.”

“How come when I don’t want to train, you yell at me, but when he doesn’t want to train, you let him drag us into a karaoke night instead?”

“Just shut up Tucker.”

Tucker grumbled as he continued to plug random wires into the back of the sound system. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, but he knew that it looked like he was doing something.

Wash himself wasn’t even entirely sure why he was going along with what Caboose wanted. Sure the poor guy had been sad a lot lately, but Wash wasn’t usually the companionate type. Maybe it had something to do with the way that Caboose had come to him, asking him quietly and unsure. He was almost sure that the younger soldier had probably asked Church before, but the Church that Wash knew would have said no. Wash shook his head, breaking out of his musings to go over and fix the machine that Tucker had abandoned.

The setting up took the better part of an hour, but they managed to get it working early in the evening. Caboose seemed fairly excited when he walked into the main room and he saw the set up.

“You did everything!” He jumped up and down for a moment. “It’s all perfect! Now we just have to wait for everyone else!”

Tucker and Wash shared a glance. “Everyone else?”

Caboose nodded feverishly. “Yup! I invited the Reds over when Wash said yes!”

“You said that he could bring the Reds over?”

“No! No, I never said that!”

Caboose blinked at him. “Well… They’re already here…”

Wash turned around to see 4 shapes walking through the area between the bases. He sighed, rubbing his temples.

“Should I tell them to go?”

He looked up at Caboose, whose voice had changed slightly. The younger soldier looked truly upset that Wash was mad at him, and Wash sighed again.

“No Caboose. They can join us.”

The blond looked like he had won the lottery, smiling widely and running out to great the Reds. Tucker looked at Wash, who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

“He really has you wrapped around his finger doesn’t he?”

“Shut up Tucker.”

——-

3 hours, 3 six packs of beer and 5 horrible singers later, they were about ready to pack up for the night. Wash and Sarge had both opted out of singing, and Simmons had only done so after being force-fed 2 beers by Grif. Tucker had only sung twice, and he hadn’t actually been terrible. Donut had really tried, but stopped going up when Grif threatened to beat him to death if he sang one more Britney Spears song. Caboose had sung everything from It’s a Small World to Thunderstruck, and while he had an impressive knowledge of lyrics, his voice was nothing to be proud of. Grif had sung three times, only once he had a 6 pack in him himself, and he wasn’t terrible either.

Wash was about ready to send the Reds back to their base when a hand landed on his arm.

“Why didn’t you sing Agent Washington?”

Wash blinked at Caboose. “I don’t sing Caboose.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t.”

“Why not?”

“Just drop it Caboose. I’m not singing.”

Caboose looked on the verge of tears then, and Wash cursed himself for his problem, which was the fact that maybe the younger soldier did have him wrapped around his finger. He stood, trudging towards the machine and glaring as Donut and Grif both sat themselves down again. He scrolled through, finding a song that he used to listen to a lot.

The song started and Wash started to sing as quietly as he could get away with. He kept his eyes closed, not really wanting to see the laughing faces that were sure to be there. He couldn’t hear anything, but he kind of guessed that they were just either being polite, in Simmons and Donut’s case, or laughing too hard to make noise, like Grif and Tucker. He was at least happy that he chose a short song, because the 2 and a half minutes of torture was enough.

He ended the song with a long note, shutting off the player before opening his eyes. His gaze traveled over a sea of shocked faces and he cringed.

“Ok, I know I don’t sing well, but will someone please say something?”

Donut scoffed. “Oh yeah Wash. You can’t sing well at all. That wasn’t incredible in the least.”

Wash blinked at him. “Was that sarcasm?”

Donut rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his beer. “Yes Wash, it was sarcasm.”

“Seriously dude, why did you only just sing now?”

Grif was looking at him, confused. Simmons had a similar look on his face, Tucker was just looking like he had just realized that his dog could fly, but Sarge’s expression was peaceful almost.

Oh wait no. He was just passed out.

Wash shook his head, helping Grif and Simmons gather up their commanding officer, sending the Reds on their way.

“Ok, well now that I’m scared for life, I’m gonna go to sleep.”

Wash rolled his eyes, wishing Tucker a good night as he watched Donut and Simmons stagger and sway towards their base.

“Agent Washington?”

Wash turned around. Caboose was standing there, hands in the pockets of his sweat pants. “Yes Caboose?”

“Thank you for all this. It meant a lot.”

Wash smiled. “Of course.”

Caboose shuffled his feet, glancing at Wash, and then to the floor.

“What is it Caboose?”

Caboose looked back up at him. “Would you maybe sing me to sleep?”


End file.
